Noah Flips Out
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: We've got another NoCo fic. In this one, Noah gets very upset and it's up to Cody to comfort him.


Author's Note: Hello, people! I've got another NoCo story for you. As always, leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed. This story takes place during season one at the Playa de Losers.

I don't own Total Drama.

Noah sat by the pool reading one of his books when a Frisbee came flying out of nowhere and hit the back of his head.

"Aah!" he fell backwards and into the pool with a splash. Noah resurfaced and spit water out of his mouth.

"Cody, you were supposed to catch it!" Tyler yelled to Cody.

"You can't catch a Frisbee when it's flying over four feet above your head." Cody yelled back. Then he turned to Noah and held out his hand.

"I'm really sorry, dude. Tyler isn't very good at Frisbee." Cody attempted to tug Noh out of the water, but ended up falling in himself. Noah was splashed as Cody fell in.

"Ok, now that we're both wet, where did my book go?" asks Noah. Cody looks around for a moment and then points to the bottom of the pool where Noah's big beautiful hard-cover copy of Great Expectations lay.

"Great; just great." Noah sighed.

"Come on, Noah, let's go dry off." says Cody as he swims for the pool ladder. Noah sighed again and followed him. Unfortunately for him, he was fully clothed when he had fallen in and was now dripping wet. His shirt clung to his soaked torso and his hair stuck to the side of his face. His shoes squished as he walked, so he took them off and left them on a chair to dry off.

Cody was lucky enough to be in his swimsuit when he had fallen into the pool, so he was fine. Noah grabbed a towel from the towel rack and started drying off his hair as they walked to his room.

Noah unlocked the door and went into his room and Cody waited outside while he changed into dry clothes.

Noah emerged from his room a minute later wearing dry clothes, his damp hair was sticking out at odd angles. Cody chuckled lightly at the appearance of Noah's hair.

"What?" demanded Noah.

"Your hair, dude. It looks funny. Here, let me fix it." Cody stood on his tiptoes and began smoothing out Noah's hair. Surprisingly enough, Noah did not object or tell Cody to get his hands off of him.

"There. All better." said Cody and he withdrew his hand.

"Wanna go play video games?" asks Cody.

"Sure, but don't you have a Frisbee game with Tyler?"

"He won't mind. I'm sure that Tyler can always teach Ezekiel how to play Frisbee. No very well, of course, but you know." Cody said as he led Noah to his room. They went in and Noah sat down on Cody's sofa while Cody changed into dry clothes.

After getting dressed, Cody sat down next to Noah and handed him a video-game controller.

"So, what games do you have?" asks Noah.

"A little of this, a little of that." Cody shrugs. "Let's start with a simple racing game." Cody puts in the video game and the screen lights up.

"Fine. Racing games are easy."

"Oh, you've never played against me then." Cody smirked.

"Bring it on." Noah's eyes narrowed competitively.

Half an hour later, Cody beat Noah for the fifth time.

"How are you doing this?!" cried Noah as he threw his controller to the ground.

"I guess I'm just better at video games than you." bragged Cody. This really hurt Noah's pride. All of his life, he had been teased and bullied by his older siblings. They were better at everything.

Flashbacks:

"_Noah, why do you have to be so lazy? All of your brothers play sports, why can't you?"_

"_Get away, twerp, you'll mess up my hairdo!"_

"_Beat it, kid, I'm busy."_

"_Hah, I beat you! I'm the best runner ever!"_

"_One would think that that jerk would at least attend his older sister's art show!"_

"_Why can't you be nice like your sister?"_

"_You know, if you tried smiling for once, you might actually have friends!"_

"_Loser."_

"_Nerd."_

"_Fag."_

"_Geek."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Freak."_

"_Dimwit."_

"_Failure."_

"_I'm better than you."_

"_I'm better than you."_

"_I'm better than you."_

The only thing that they weren't better at, was video games. Video games were Noah's thing. To hear Cody say that made something inside of him snap.

"Oh, that is it! All of my life, people have been better than me! I have lived my entire life in their shadows! This is the end! Video games are my territory, nobody is better at them than me! Nobody!"

Noah's eyes were filled with rage. He picked up his video game controller and hurled it at the TV screen. A large crash was heard as glass shattered and fell to the floor.

Noah panted for a moment as Cody sat there, wide eyed and surprised at what Noah had done. He had never seen Noah so angry before.

Noah stopped panting and realized what he had done. He flew into the corner, curled up into a ball, and started crying. Cody recovered from his shock and walked over to comfort his friend.

Cody wrapped his arms around Noah in a hug.

"You're not going to hurt me?" asked Noah in a shaky voice.

"No. Why would I do that? You obviously have more to you than just a know-it-all teenager. Yeah, you just smashed a TV screen, but it's ok though, we all have our moments." said Cody knowingly.

"Thanks, Cody. You know, I think that you're the first friend that I ever really had, besides my dog." said Noah.

"And why's that?"

"I'd rather not say." said Noah. The reason that Noah's family treated him so badly was because he's gay. When he told his parents this, they didn't accept it and soon enough the whole school knew. Nobody wanted to hang out with him, and his only friend became his dog.

"Ok, I won't pry. Just know that I'm here for you." Cody took Noah's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Noah sighed and rested his head on Cody's shoulder.

Ezekiel poked his head in the room.

"Hey, I heard a loud crash, eh. Is everything ok?" asks Ezekiel. Then he saw the wrecked TV.

"Wow, what happened to the TV, eh?"

"Everything's fine, Zeke, just go away." replies Cody.

"Ok, bye, eh." Ezekiel closes the door behind him. Cody cradles Noah in his arms and wipes away his tears. Noah feels happy to have such a good friend like Cody. His hormones get ahold of him and the next thing he knows, he's giving Cody a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, did you just…"

"I'm sorry. The reason my parents are so mean to me is because I'm gay. Go ahead, call me names, run away from me forever. I'm used to it." Noah held his head in his hands.

"I've never told anybody this before, but I'm bi." admitted Cody after a moment. Noah lifted his head in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better or anything?"

"Nope."

Noah's face was filled with relief. Cody hugged him again, and when he pulled away, Noah kissed him. On the lips. At first, Cody, wasn't sure what to do, but he slowly melted into it. Little did they know, this was the start of a very happy relationship.

Author's Note: I keep fangirling and then reminding myself to keep it down because my family might hear me. When I fangirl, I tend to squeal like Katie and Sadie and then start breathing deeply and telling myself that I will die from fangirling too much. Weird, right?

Anyways, I think that my favorite part was when Ezekiel popped in. What was yours? I'm sorry that this story wasn't very good and had way too many clichés, but whatever. It's a cute story and I like it anyways.

If you have a couple you would like me to write about next month, let me know and I'll pick one. See you next time!


End file.
